The End
by Audrey W. Watson
Summary: Historia de tres partes en las que se narra las vivencias de Max, Nathan y Jefferson horas antes de que el tornado llegue al pueblo costero de Arcadia Bay. La segunda parte es MERCY y corresponde a Max.
1. SILENCE (Nathan)

**N/A:** _Esta es la primera parte de mi threeshot de Life is Strange "The End". Aquí narro lo que le sucedió a Nathan, antes, durante y después del tornado. Hay detalles de la historia que se desarrollarán en las otras dos partes siguientes que son las de Max y la de Jefferson. Aviso que este fanfic es CAULSCOTT (Max x Nathan) por si a alguien no le gusta la pareja ¡Gracias por leer! :D_

* * *

 **SILENCE**

* * *

El cuerpo de la chica se sentía tan preocupantemente liviano entre sus brazos que Nathan podía moverse fácilmente entre los escombros de lo que no hacía muchas horas supo ser el pequeño pueblo costero de Arcadia Bay. Llovía, la brisa estaba densa y cálida y aún se podían oír, muy a lo lejos, el tronar de las ramas de los pocos árboles que quedaban en pie.

No sabía con certeza si Max aún respiraba y tampoco lo quería comprobar: prácticamente hacía aquello por inercia. El encontrarle tumbada inconsciente al lado del faro había sido una casualidad luego de que ella no hubiese sido muy específica al contarle "toda la mierda extraña" que había visto y vivido en los últimos días. Era de esperarse. No hay lugar para charlas cuando la muerte viene pisándote los talones.

Habían pasado sólo un par de horas desde que habían dejado atrás el cuarto oscuro y cuando ambos se subieron a la camioneta con él al volante casi rozando una sobredosis y ella con los párpados pesados y el cuerpo débil, francamente no sabían si iban a salir de allí con vida. A duras penas se había puesto el sol por detrás del horizonte y una imponente tormenta se hacía presente por el este tiñendo de un gris oscuro la tonalidad rojiza del cielo otoñal.

Encendió el motor y respiró hondo. Antes de poner el pie en el acelerador la miró: allí estaba Max, desparramada como una muñeca de trapo en el asiento del acompañante, respirando con dificultad, tratando de devolverle la mirada pero sin poder elevar sus orbes azules, las cuales estaban pálidas como las de un cadáver. Con la mirada nublosa, Nathan tomó a tientas el cinturón de seguridad tratando de no perturbar demasiado a la muchacha y aunque tardó solo un par de segundos en abrochar el cinturón alrededor de las pequeñas costillas de Max, para él y seguramente para ambos, se sintió como una eternidad.

Aceleró. La todoterreno roja se tambaleó un poco haciendo un par de peligrosos zigzags en la rudimentaria carretera rural pero se alejó con éxito del granero donde habían vivido las peores pesadillas. Al recordar esto, no pudo evitar apretar el volante con tanta furia que las puntas de sus dedos comenzaron a dolerle. Esos hijos de puta del recientemente fallecido Mark Jefferson y su padre, Sean Prescott se las habían arreglado muy bien para lograr cagar todas las vidas inocentes que pudiesen. Pero ya no lo harían más.

–Déjame en la costa – la indicación de Max salió de su boca de una forma tan débil que por un momento Nathan lo confundió con un sollozo de agonía, pero luego agradeció internamente que aún estuviese viva. Jefferson había dosificado de más a la diminuta adolescente y no era de extrañarse que muriera de la misma forma que lo había hecho Rachel.

Rachel.

Por una extraña razón, Max le recordaba demasiado a Rachel. Si bien ambas eran totalmente opuestas física y mentalmente, Rachel era –Nathan odiaba referirse de ella en tiempo pasado– social y carismática por naturaleza algo que hizo que fácilmente, sin mayor impedimento, pudiese acercarse al heredero de los Prescott y entablar una amistad sincera con él.

Nathan tenía con Rachel el tipo de amistad que nunca había podido terminar de construir con Victoria. Si bien la blonda de pelo corto conocía algunas internas de la familia más rica de Arcadia así como el infierno que Nathan tenía que sobrellevar día a día, nunca había podido abrirse completamente. Pensándolo bien, quizás si lo hubiese hecho pero no de la misma manera que con Rachel. Ésta última había calado en su corazón y en el silencio, había sido uno de los soportes más importantes de su vida. Y ahora estaba muerta.

El haberse enterado de su muerte recién la noche anterior encendió en su pecho la ira y la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada en aquel momento para evitar su muerte. Estaba asquerosamente drogado, de la misma manera que en ese momento. Ajeno a todo pero a su vez siendo un partícipe indirecto, desconociendo que en su regazo descansaba el cuerpo sin vida de su mejor amiga, creando una escena siniestra que Mark Jefferson retrató con el placer que sólo un psicópata podía sentir. Volvió a apretar el volante.

Ni bien lo supo por las propias palabras de Jefferson, intentó auto convencerse de que era una mentira malévola, de esas que el profesor formulaba con tanta facilidad para manipularle y utilizarlo como él quería. Llamó a su padre inmediatamente desde el celular secundario ya que el suyo había desaparecido misteriosamente. Obviamente, Sean Prescott no le contestó. Algo estalló en su interior.

Rachel había muerto satisfaciendo la saciedad enfermiza de dos adultos que se hacían llamar a sí mismos normales cuando estaban peor de la cabeza que él. Sí, Nathan estaba enfermo pero no lo suficientemente como para permitir esas atrocidades.

Su mejor amiga ya no estaba. Ya no había posibilidad de que regresase algún día. Se había rebelado contra lo que le imponían como siempre supo hacerlo y el hijo de puta de su profesor, el cual supo mantener una obsesión para con ella, la dosificó más de lo normal. Le puso más mierda en su cuerpo para volverla dócil e ingenua como a Mark Jefferson le gustaba.

No iba a dejar que Max Caulfield pereciera de la misma manera: sobredosis. Algo le decía que a diferencia de su difunta amiga, la chica de rostro pecoso jamás en su vida había tenido contacto con sustancias ilegales y eso hacía a su organismo aún más débil en momentos como aquel. Sí, Jefferson estaba muerto ahora, pero no iba a darle el placer de arrebatar otra vida y encima, esa vez, una vida que podía salvar muchas otras vidas según las propias palabras de Max.

La carretera se mostraba tranquila para ser un viernes. Nathan nunca había creído en un Dios pero en aquel momento se alivianó al notar que milagrosamente estaba llegando a la costa sin interrupciones y sin matar a nadie. Ya tenía sus manos manchadas de sangre y quería cumplir con la voluntad de la chica, la cual había estado callada desde entonces.

Estacionó abruptamente a un lado de la costanera y los frenos chirriaron un poco. Se bajó de la camioneta y el suelo bajo sus pies se le movió. Si bien el instinto de supervivencia había mantenido sus sentidos más alerta de lo normal, aún no estaba sobrio y faltaba bastante para que lo estuviese. Las drogas le habían ayudado para tomar la valentía que necesitaba para enfrentarse a aquel monstruo disfrazado de profesor, pero en un momento como aquel, ya no necesitaba más el sentirse así. Maldijo para sus adentros y se insultó a sí mismo mientras se ayudaba apoyado en el capó de la todoterreno, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del asiento del conductor ya que notó que Max aún ni siquiera intentaba bajarse, es más, ni siquiera se movía.

Abrió la puerta y la chica se sorprendió abriendo sus ojos como platos y mirándolo directamente con terror. Nathan dedujo que su consciencia aún se encontraba en el cuarto oscuro, posando para el enfermo de Jefferson, rogando que se detuviera. Los músculos de su cara perdieron la tensión cuando luego de unos segundos Max reconoció a su compañero. La chica alzó un poco sus brazos sin decir nada pero él entendió el mensaje: quería que le ayudase a bajar.

Nathan rodeó con sus también debilitadas manos a la delgada chica y la ayudó a salir del vehículo. Ni bien tocó tierra no pudo mantenerse en pie, abalanzándose sobre él mientras éste intentaba sostenerla. De un momento a otro, los cabellos de Max estaban pegados a él y daban un poco de escozor en el cuello, pero no le molestaba. Pudo percibir como ella intentaba colocar las piernas de una manera correcta pero no se movió de allí. Para Nathan, fue extraño. Era el primer contacto físico que tenía con la chica y más allá de la gravedad de la situación, se sintió calmado.

La respiración derrotada de Max chocaba contra la piel de él, cercana a sus clavículas, y le quemaba un poco.

–Gracias, estaré bien aquí. Creo que me siento mejor –dijo mientras se apartaba de su pecho algo incómoda– Tengo que llegar a un lugar –acotó.

–¿A dónde? Te llevo –Nathan se mostró persistente y por el silencio que se hizo luego, pudo entender que no era un asunto suyo.

–No puedo decirte más, lo siento –se disculpó la chica mientras intentaba enderezar su espalda tratando de parecer estable.

El chico elevó sus ojos y observó el cielo. No sabía cuánto había pasado desde que habían salido del granero pero ya estaba totalmente nublado y la oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a imponerse de forma violenta. El mar frente a ellos había cubierto las ballenas encalladas y el oleaje empezaba a aumentar. ¿Sería cierto lo que Max le había dicho? ¿De verdad había podido avistar una catástrofe natural viniéndose sobre ellos?

Max comenzó a arrastrar sus pies con la intención de caminar y sin decir nada se alejó un poco de Nathan. Él se sintió inseguro por un momento, al notar como la presencia de la muchacha, la calidez de su respiración agotada iba desapareciendo. Se preocupó cuando ella tropezó pero una puntada en la cabeza de él no le permitió emitir palabra. Los latidos de su corazón sonaban fuerte contra su esternón y supuso que estaba muriendo.

Según por cómo se sentía y por todo lo demás, debía dejar que Max hiciera su trabajo aunque eso implicase que uno de los dos, o ambos, dejase de existir en el trayecto. Comenzó a sentirse arrepentido por malgastar tiempo valioso odiando a una persona tan noble como la chica pero ya era muy tarde para ir tras ella y pedir perdón. Estaban en una situación límite donde las palabras eran innecesarias. Debían dejar de ser humanos por ese momento y hacer lo que debían de hacer.

Para Max esto último era tratar de salvar la ciudad, en cambio para Nathan, era el hecho de encontrar un lugar apto para morir en paz y con dignidad: si su propio cuerpo o la tormenta no se lo llevaba, lo haría el mismo. No podría soportar más miserias.

La chica se perdió entre algunos árboles que comenzaban a danzar con las ráfagas cada vez más fuertes que se hacían presentes y él, aún apoyado en su camioneta pudo oír un trueno. Había llegado la hora. Quedaba partir hacia la carretera interestatal y aumentar la velocidad en un acto suicida, hasta llegar a los bosques más cerrados Oregon, a unos kilómetros de allí, esperando cualquier cosa.

En efecto, aquello fue lo que hizo. Condujo por casi cuarenta minutos tratando de mantenerse lúcido hasta que pudo divisar un montón de árboles. Sería bajo uno de esos pinos donde se pondría a dormir para siempre, hasta que alguien se dignase a encontrar su cadáver.

La carretera estaba igual de vacía que las calles del pueblo por lo que no vio la necesidad de preocuparse por nada más. Aumentó la velocidad y descarriló hacia el bosque. Pudiendo chocar un par de veces no lo hizo y algo más tranquilo se bajó de la camioneta roja. Cuando iba en dirección al árbol que había elegido como tumba, un golpe de razón le dio en la nuca. Éste apareció al darse cuenta que el viento era tan fuerte que el pino comenzó a sacudirse desde sus raíces.

Nathan Prescott había sido un cobarde toda su vida y estaba haciendo lo que hasta aquel momento supo hacer: huir. No. No iba a huir esa vez. Si podía evitar que Max muriese se sentiría mucho mejor. Después de todo, la culpa de haberla arrastrado hasta tal situación seguía presente y sentía que le debía a aquella chica –y a Rachel– el hecho de ser valiente por la única y última vez en su vida. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con ligereza. Subió a su camioneta por enésima vez en el día, con el fin de regresar a Arcadia Bay, rogando que no fuese demasiado tarde.

Lamentablemente, si lo había sido. Fracasaba de nuevo.

Una punzada de dolor le paralizó la pierna izquierda, como si un cuchillo la atravesara de lado a lado, y fue entonces cuando tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos y detenerse. No sabía cuánto había recorrido mientras recordaba lo que había sido ese fatídico día. Lo único que sabía era que Max seguía siendo liviana aunque esta vez el peso de sus ropas mojadas por la lluvia comenzaba a hacer eco en el cuerpo cansado y herido del muchacho.

Colocó a Max de forma delicada contra un par de escombros a un lado de la calle principal del irreconocible pueblo. Todo había sido arrasado y la lluvia seguía cayendo con la misma fuerza que en un principio con la diferencia de que esta vez los ya desaparecidos fuertes vientos no hacían que las gotas se clavasen en la piel como agujas congeladas.

Aquella agua fría era un tanto relajante y contrastaba extrañamente con el aire húmedo y caliente. Todo a su alrededor olía a mar y el asfalto destruido emitía una extraña melodía cada vez que las gotas chocaban contra él.

Ya sentado a un lado de Max, a Nathan le tomó un par de minutos darse cuenta de que el lugar en donde se encontraban en ese momento, era en donde una vez estuvo el tan famoso comedor Two Whales Diner en el que, irónicamente, Max y él habían tenido una ligera discusión. Trató de disimular su asombro pero algo se le removió dentro. No quedaba nada de Arcadia Bay y no había signos de vida allí. Se había estacionado la extraña y lúgubre calma que aparece luego de un tornado y aunque no se oía nada en el alrededor era cuestión de segundos a que empezasen a sonar sirenas de ambulancias enviadas por la ciudad más cercana.

–No servirá de nada que envíen ambulancias, ya es tarde –dijo Nathan mientras se arremangaba un poco el pantalón para apreciar la profunda herida que tenía en la pierna izquierda.

Mientras intentaba llegar al faro en busca de Max, un árbol había caído justo encima de él y aunque el muchacho pudo evitarlo con una sorprende agilidad una de las gruesas y filosas ramas se clavó con presión en su pantorrilla, perforando el pantalón, la piel y parte del músculo, provocando así un grito de dolor que se perdió en la tormenta.

Los ojos del chico se dirigieron a Max. No había dicho nada. Esperaba que ella respondiese a su premisa pesimista asegurándole que la ayuda estaba en camino y que había más gente viva aunque se estuviese mintiendo a sí misma, aunque se sintiese culpable por no poder detener la tormenta. Pero nada paso. Ninguna palabra salió de su garganta, ni siquiera un suspiro.

Su flequillo estaba empapado al igual que el resto de su cuerpo y algunos mechones se habían pegado a sus pecosas y pálidas mejillas. Max tenía los ojos cerrados plácidamente como si estuviese durmiendo pero internamente, Nathan sabía que no lo estaba. Estaba muerta.

Estaba muerta desde que la encontró tirada a un lado del faro derrumbado del pueblo. Estaba muerta cuando la tomó en brazos y también estaba muerta mientras la llevaba consigo por todo el pueblo, como si fuese su carroza fúnebre, con el fin de encontrar algo que le convenciera de lo contrario.

El rostro del chico estaba tan invadido de gotas de lluvia que de la única manera que se dio cuenta que estaba llorando fue porque sus ojos se sintieron cálidos gracias a las lágrimas hirvientes. Algo le pesó en los hombros: estaba reconociendo que ella ya no estaba allí, que había perdido a otra persona más de todas las que pudo perder ese día y que Mark Jefferson ganaba una vez más.

Comenzó a golpearse a sí mismo en la cabeza balbuceando entre dientes palabras de odio e insultos. Un par de veces rasguñó su rostro penetrando aún más en la cicatriz que Max le había hecho hacía unos días. Abrió la herida y comenzó a sangrar.

Entonces pudo sentir un peso en la parte trasera de su pantalón y recordó lo que llevaba allí desde que salieron del granero: el arma de Jefferson. El arma con la que el hombre había puesto una bala entre ceja y ceja a Chloe y con la que Nathan le había puesto una bala en la sien a él. No lo dudó un segundo y la tomó: el metal lucía brillante y pulcro como todas las pertenencias de aquel hijo de puta y el agua se dispersaba sobre éste de una forma elegante.

Miró a Max una vez más, parecía dormida. Nunca le había visto de esa manera pero algo le decía que le hubiese fascinado y que hubiese sido sanador para él. Nada le hubiese gustado más que pasar más tiempo con la chica que parecía ser un magnífico ser y que ella le contara un poco más sobre su extraño "don" para así no sentirse sólo en todo lo que conllevaba ser distinto a los demás.

Colocó el arma bajo su mentón e inhaló. Volvió a mirar al cielo nuevamente, por última vez. Aún llovía pero comenzaba a cesar de forma lenta, las nubes oscuras se deslizaban con rapidez sobre el firmamento y todo seguía igual o más silencioso que antes.

–Gracias, Max –fue lo último que se permitió y sin preguntarse a sí mismo porqué se lo agradecía a ella, apretó el gatillo.

El asfalto debajo de los jóvenes se tiñó de un rojo fuerte, el cual fue alivianado por los charcos de agua. Éste tinte no tardó en dirigirse rápidamente hacia la ropa de ambos a la vez que las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a disiparse, siendo cada vez menos continuas, menos violentas.

Mientras tanto, más allá de los bosques en los que Nathan había preferido no pasar sus últimos momentos, se acercaban a luces a toda velocidad junto con un montón de sirenas que por primera vez en la noche, quebrantaban el silencio.


	2. MERCY (Max)

_**N/A:** He aquí la segunda parte de este threeshot y por ende, la parte de Max. Siento que me excedí un poco en cuanto al largo del capítulo si lo comparamos con el anterior pero creo que siendo Max la protagonista del juego, se merecía algo así. Espero sea de su agrado y pronto publicaré la última parte correspondiente a Jefferson. ¡Gracias por leer! _

* * *

**MERCY**

* * *

La circulación de sus muñecas iba disminuyendo y lo podía sentir perfectamente. Allí, con las manos y los pies fuertemente imposibilitados por cinta aisladora, lo único que le permitía saber qué sucedía alrededor suyo era su vista cada vez más desenfocada y el frío silencio que sus oídos podían captar.

Frente a ella estaba su profesor de fotografía, Mark Jefferson, luciendo despreocupado e inmutable, tratando de acomodar un trípode en el que encima de él posaba una costosa cámara de alta resolución, perfecta para captar las más internas emociones de la chica, el dolor y el agotamiento físico. Cualquier gesto, cualquier mirada, todo formaría parte del oscuro retrato que quería lograr.

Max tenía la mente aturdida de preguntas y lo único que se reproducía frente a ella en un bucle infinito era la imagen de su mejor amiga muerta, con un agujero de bala en la frente, cayendo como si fuese un trapo sobre la supuesta tumba de Rachel Amber, la cual irónicamente había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo.

Si existía, si había una posibilidad de salvar a Chloe, Max no dudaría ni un segundo en utilizar sus poderes para ello. Aunque desmejorase las cosas a sus alrededor, la chica estaba convencida de que en un momento como ese nada podría ir peor.

–Max, eleva un poco la barbilla –exigió el profesor como si se lo exigiese a una modelo más, a alguien que estaba allí haciendo eso porque quería.

Pudo sentir como la sangre fluía por las arterias de su cuello con tanta furia que se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y a apretar los dientes. La chica negó con la cabeza como pudo y aunque esto hizo que se mareara un poco más, no se arrepentía de ello. Oyó cómo Jefferson largaba una corta y sarcástica carcajada para segundos después sentir como sus temerarios pasos se aproximaban a ella.

La diminuta adolescente percibió como todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban ni bien el hombre se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y colocó una de sus gruesas manos en su rostro. Se sintió insignificante por un segundo pero no quería demostrarlo. Inmediatamente abrió sus párpados y elevó sus pupilas hasta que estas chocaron con el impecable cristal en las gafas del profesor. Intentó emitir una mirada de odio y desprecio, mientras una mueca de asco se le dibujaba en las comisuras. Jefferson sonrió satisfecho.

En un arrebato, el hombre apretó las mejillas de Max con brutalidad y, con frialdad en los ojos, elevó a la fuerza el rostro de la muchacha haciendo que ésta última frunciera el ceño de dolor conteniéndose a su vez para no quitarle la mirada de encima.

–Así me gusta más –concluyó satisfecho Mark Jefferson mientras soltaba a Max, empujando su cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

No sabía qué mierda estaba pasando. Se sentía tan sumisa y manipulable que una impotencia comenzó a brotarle en el pecho. Sus manos comenzaron a sentirse temblorosas y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Con los ojos cerrados y en silencio, pudo escuchar como Jefferson tomaba una, dos, tres fotos.

Estaba dándole el gusto y lo sabía. Desde que descubrió aquel lugar junto con Chloe sólo había podido comprobar detalles turbios: entre esas paredes se gestionaba algún tipo de oscuro negocio que implicaba sobre todo a los Prescott y que el gusto que tenían aquellas personas por la fotografía, incluía a jóvenes en el estado más puro de desprotección e inocencia, envueltas en un claroscuro que las hacía ver sumidas en un ambiente terrorífico del cual no tenían ni idea.

El maestro de aquella obra era su profesor y jamás en su vida se lo hubiese imaginado. Había pasado gran parte del año admirando a un psicópata cuyo estilo fotográfico se construía a base de mensajes subliminales que ella no había podido leer. Max había vuelto a Arcadia Bay por Mark Jefferson, para ser enseñada por él. Mal o bien, no podía hacer más que odiarse a sí misma: se había dirigido por voluntad propia hacia las garras de su depredador.

Sintió un último flash antes de que sus lágrimas se secasen para volver a la lucha constante de mantenerse despierta por si aparecía la oportunidad, el momento exacto, el milagro que la sacara de allí cuánto antes.

–Buenas tomas –se dijo a sí mismo el hombre en un tono perfectamente audible para la joven y luego se dirigió a ella: –Lo hiciste en el momento justo. Realmente no querías obligarme a dosificarte más.

Max volvió a apretar los dientes. No le estaba haciendo un favor, no le estaba rogando clemencia ni misericordia, estaba en un límite de emociones que no podía controlar y quería hacerle entender, como fuese, que en donde se librara de esas cintas las cosas no iban a resultar tan simples.

No era Rachel Amber, pero tampoco era Kate Marsh. Le faltaba valentía, era bastante cobarde y admitía que jamás hubiese logrado saber todo lo que pasaba en aquel pueblo de no ser por la intrépida de Chloe, pero aunque estaba imposibilitada de utilizar su poder, no dudaría en colocar un arma en la cabeza de Jefferson. O al menos eso creía.

–¿Por qué haces… esto? –las palabras salieron de su garganta con odio pero a la misma vez con un rastro de decepción. Ciertamente no entendía por qué un hombre exitoso estaba actuando de esa manera.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Mark Jefferson el cual despegó su atención del display de la cámara para mirar a su alumna con extrañeza. Unos segundos después, volvió a reír de forma altanera como solamente él sabía hacerlo.

–Debe de ser la quinta vez en la noche que me preguntas eso, Max –el hombre suspiró pesadamente como si estuviese fastidiado. –Estás muy charlatana hoy. Generalmente eres más tranquila, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó mientras se alejaba del área destinada a la fotografía hasta llegar a la mesada donde estaban colocadas prolijamente un montón de agujas esterilizadas y frascos.

–Fuiste tú. Tú… asesinaste a Rachel, a Chloe… quién sabe a cuántas más… –la voz de la joven se entrecortó mientras intentaba contener el llanto. Estaba cayendo nuevamente al punto donde aquel hijo de puta quería que estuviese.

–Cierra la boca. No hables de Rachel –exigió el hombre mientras abría con ira un paquete de agujas. –Estás demasiado charlatana hoy, demasiado rebelde. ¿Por qué haces esto, Max? ¿No es más fácil quedarse en silencio, simular estar dormida y disfrutar de la sesión? Sé un poco como Kate…

–Kate… ella no sabía lo que le hacías… ¡jamás lo supo! –el grito de Max se extendió por todo el cuarto oscuro y su garganta comenzó a arderle. Por un momento sintió que su vista se aclaraba pero justo cuando veía como su profesor llenaba la jeringa con un líquido cristalino, las lágrimas la dejaron a ciegas nuevamente.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Tan segura estás que nadie disfruta esto? –Jefferson comprobó la aguja con determinación para luego darse media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la chica con pasos lentos y un temple tranquilo. –Hay mucha gente que lo disfruta, Max. Yo, por ejemplo. Ten cuidado con quién te juntas y sé más obediente, déjate llevar.

Sus sollozos no le permitieron saber cuándo el profesor estuvo tan cerca suyo como para que la respiración de él le chocara en la frente y entonces sintió algo metálico introducirse en su cuello.

El líquido frío se extendió por toda su nuca e hizo que se le helara la sangre que hacía unos segundos circulaba con odio. No tardó mucho en sentir como sus ojos se encontraban pesados nuevamente y sus extremidades se le dormían en un cosquilleo continuo, estremecedor y a la vez preocupantemente relajante. Su respiración se volvió más lenta y su cabeza se le hizo pesada. Se sentía incluso peor que antes ya que, entre su estado de embriaguez, pudo sentir como el hombre la acomodaba a su gusto como si fuese un maniquí, una muñeca de su pertenencia.

Exhaló y todo fue oscuro.

–¡Max!, ¡Caulfield, responde! –pudo sentir como una voz extrañamente familiar le daba en el rostro y como alguien la tomaba por los hombros y la sacudía con brutalidad provocando un fuerte zumbido en sus oídos.

No sabía de quién se trataba, pero en su inconsciencia sabía que aquella voz no era la de Mark Jefferson y eso hizo que algo se encendiera dentro suyo llevándole a abrir los ojos de una vez, rezando para que se tratase de alguien que le pudiese ayudar.

Se espantó. Sus ojos le mostraron el rostro de Nathan Prescott, el cual poseía una mirada perdida bajo aquellas ojeras hinchadas y pupilas dilatadas. Su aliento, sospechosamente, era frío y golpeaba contra su flequillo haciendo que se disparara y le causara cosquillas. No podía decir con certeza si lo que estaba viendo era cierto, y si lo era tampoco sabía hasta dónde Nathan venía a ayudarla o era un partícipe más de toda aquella mierda. Ni siquiera podía estar segura si él había estado presente durante todo lo que Jefferson le hizo. Max jadeó la cabeza.

–¿Nathan? –preguntó tratando de recibir un "no" por respuesta pero no fue el caso.

–Sí. Vamos, ponte de pie –exigió. –Tenemos que irnos a la mierda de aquí. Oh Dios, me cago en la puta –el chico vociferaba y maldecía con la voz temblorosa y muerto de miedo mientras seguía tomando a Max por los hombros.

–No sé si podré ponerme de pie –dijo la chica haciendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo para hablar. –Desátame primero –dijo en un susurro que Nathan no pudo oír debido a que seguía hablando consigo mismo. –¡Corta estas cintas! –el quejido de Max fue demasiado sonoro para su debilidad, tanto que el muchacho se sorprendió y dio un pequeño salto.

–Es verdad, es verdad. Mierda, mierda, mierda… –Nathan tomó un par de tijeras que estaban encima de la mesada donde un poco antes había estado Jefferson preparando una dosis para Max.

Cuando la chica vio el reluciente acero de las tijeras erguirse entre las manos de su compañero, su vista le dejó ver el dantesco escenario que tenía enfrente: la tela fotográfica que, como recordaba, solía ser blanca, poseía enorme manchones rojo oscuro y trozos de algo que parecían ser coágulos o algo peor. A un lado del trípode, yacía Mark Jefferson boca arriba, con los ojos y boca abiertos, las gafas empañadas por el mismo líquido rojo viscoso y con un agujero en la sien derecha, mientras que del lado izquierdo de la cabeza, el cabello castaño oscuro se veía pegajoso. Fue entonces cuando Max se percató de que al profesor le faltaba un trozo de cráneo.

Un grito se ahogó en la faringe de Max y sus ojos aterrados comenzaron a nublarse nuevamente por el shock. Era el tercer cadáver que veía en pocas horas y sin duda esa era la peor imagen que su retina había captado. El cuerpo no estaba muy lejos de sus pies y en un impulso por intentar alejarlos de éste, no tuvo control de sí misma: cayó sobre un costado haciendo que sus ojos quedaran apuntando a la cabeza destrozada del hombre. Max intentó cubrirse el rostro con sus manos atadas y comenzó a llorar de horror.

Nathan se aproximó a la chica y sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, volvió a sentarla como estaba antes. Cortó las cintas y pudo ver como las muñecas y tobillos de Max estaban marcados por la presión con bordes definidos e inflamados.

Si bien ella ya era totalmente capaz de moverse, o al menos eso creía Nathan, lo único que hizo fue cubrirse la cara por completo y quedarse en la misma posición. Esto último alteró al chico.

–¡Vamos, Caulfield! ¡Muévete! –le gritó, haciendo que ella se encogiera de hombros por el temor y aproximara sus rodillas al pecho como intentando protegerse.

El chico tragó saliva intentando contener sus nervios. No iba a hacerle daño, al contrario. Quería sacarla de allí y servir para algo pero lo único que estaba logrando era empeorar las cosas. Era obvio que ella no iba a confiar en su persona de una forma tan fácil más aun conociendo sus antecedentes y suponiendo que sabía que él tenía algo que ver con toda esa mierda del cuarto oscuro. Además el hecho de haber matado a un hombre hacía apenas unos minutos no ayudaba para nada a su estabilidad mental, sumado todos sus problemas y las cosas que se había enterado hoy.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Max con el rostro cubierto. No sabía si realmente quería tener conocimiento de lo acontecido pero necesitaba tranquilizarse y el silencio en el que se había sumido Nathan no ayudaba para nada.

–Lo maté –contestó frotándose la frente con frenesí y suspiró abruptamente. Estaba poniéndose paranoico y era algo bastante esperable con la cantidad de drogas que había consumido en pocas horas, más lo que acababa de hacer.

Nunca había matado a nadie y nunca imaginó que lo haría. El hecho de que siempre cargase una pistola lo hacía sentir mucho más importante, le daba el status que necesitaba alguien fracasado como él, cuyo apellido no podía salvar de la miseria. Jamás pensó en que le volaría los sesos a un ser humano pero lo había hecho y aunque estaba sumamente arrepentido sentía que aquel hijo de puta le había dado sus motivos.

–Ya lo sé –Max pudo escuchar como Nathan se posicionaba frente a ella para impedirle que viera tal escena y se lo agradeció en silencio mientras se esforzaba en mirarle. –Pero… ¿por qué? –para el muchacho la pregunta fue inesperada e inentendible.

–¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué?! –estaba elevando la voz nuevamente. –No podía seguir soportando esta mierda, no podía. Siempre me imaginé que era un asunto de ellos… jamás pensé que alguien saliera herido –el chico gesticulaba alterado mientras los músculos del rostro le temblaban. –Pero… Rachel… –el chico perdió la voz y un segundo después estaba llorando descontroladamente.

–Está muerta, lo sé –Max intentó apoyar su espalda contra la tela fotográfica pero nuevamente, casi pierde el control de su cuerpo. Nathan sorprendido, la sostuvo.

–¿Lo sabías? ¿Por qué nunca…

–Lo supe hoy… o ayer. No estoy segura –interrumpió la chica y tomó fuerzas al recordar el rostro de su amiga. –También lo está Chloe –comunicó.

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo? –Nathan no salía de su asombro y lamentaba que su estado no le dejara comprender del todo lo que la joven le decía.

–¿Por qué no llamaste a la policía? Tú tienes poder… era mejor que ensuciarse las manos con mierda –el tono de Max sonó bastante sarcástico para los oídos de Nathan. Él la miró para darse cuenta de que ella luchaba por mantener los párpados abiertos mientras le miraba fijamente sin expresión.

Sin duda Max Caulfield había pasado por mucho entre ayer y hoy pero Nathan no necesitaba ni quería que alguien le recordara sus raíces, sus sucios genes. Nada le molestaba más que en un momento como aquel le recordaran que era hijo de un asesino.

–El hijo de puta de mi padre está metido en esto y lo sabes –se hizo un silencio pero ninguno de los dos dejó de mirar al otro en espera de alguna acusación. –¿Qué pierdo ensuciándome las manos con sangre? Seguramente eso me vuelva más Prescott.

–No eres como él –aquella afirmación hizo que las rodillas de Nathan se aguaran y que por un momento perdiera el equilibrio. Las palabras de Max parecían ser sinceras y ya no le miraba de la misma manera que hacía unos segundos. –Te afectó lo de Rachel, vi tu expresión al enterarte lo de Chloe, viniste a por mí. No eres como él, Nathan.

No era como él. Siempre lo había pensado pero como si aquello fuese algo de lo que avergonzarse. Ahora, alguien más aparte de Rachel y Victoria se lo decía y ésta persona no era amiga suya ni mucho menos, sino alguien que había sabido aborrecerlo. Entre toda la mierda que estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo se sintió aliviado. La paranoia y el efecto de los alucinógenos se vieron reducidos por una extraña satisfacción. No era como Sean Prescott.

–¿Cuánto tiempo estuve aquí? –la voz de Max volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos y entonces se vio obligado a calcular qué día era aquel. Habían pasado tantas cosas que su cuerpo se sentía como si hubiesen sido cien años interminables.

–No lo sé. Hoy es viernes… creo –respondió.

La espina dorsal de Max se enderezó de repente y casi en un impulso intentó ponerse de pie pero las piernas le fallaron. Aunque se sostuvo a la perfección, esto casi obliga a que Nathan evitase que cayera.

–Tengo que ir a un lugar –dijo intentando caminar algo agitada y dando tropezones.

–Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué lugar? –cuestionó el chico mientras también intentaba estabilizarse.

–¿No querías salir de aquí? –El rostro de Max se mostraba vivaz y preocupado, sin embargo aún eran notorios los efectos de las sustancias que Jefferson había utilizado en ella. –Vamos, entonces.

–Sí, claro que quiero, pero… –Nathan detuvo a la joven tomándola por los hombros nuevamente –…¿sabes cuánta mierda te inyectó Jefferson?

Para Max la pregunta no venía al caso y temiendo que contara con poco tiempo, intentó soltarse de las manos de su compañero, sin resultado. Estaba asquerosamente débil pero no sabía con cuánto tiempo contaba hasta que llegara el tornado a Arcadia Bay, si realmente sucedía tal cosa. En un momento como aquel, rogaba que sólo hubiese sido un mal sueño que nada tenía que ver con sus poderes, pero la realidad era que demasiadas cosas habían estado sucediendo y algo le decía que lo que ella venía alterando, los pequeños detalles que había modificado desde el lunes, tenían mucho que ver.

–Lo que realmente importa ahora es que si no cooperas no sólo moriremos los dos, sino toda la gente de Arcadia –el ímpetu de la voz de Max alteró a Nathan de una forma sorpresiva. –¿Quieres eso? Porque yo no –enfrentó la chica.

–¿A qué carajo te refieres? Hace dos minutos estabas moribunda y ahora me dices que tienes que largarte para salvar al mundo, ¿me estás jodiendo? –el joven se mostraba escéptico y al igual que la muchacha que tenía enfrente, comenzaba a perder los estribos.

Nathan pudo observar como Max tomaba una gran bocanada de aire mientras se recostaba en la gélida pared del búnquer, ayudándose para no caer. Tenía los ojos cerrados, como si intentase poner en orden sus ideas y todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Había un hombre muerto en el lugar y ellos dos estaban drogados, uno por elección, otro a la fuerza.

–Tengo un don… –soltó ella mientras se arrepentía por la palabra que había utilizado. Jefferson siempre le decía que poseía un "don" y ahora entendía que aquella no era más que la palabra que utilizaría un enfermo para conquistar a la víctima perfecta– …un poder, una habilidad, algo jodidamente inexplicable incluso para mí. Piensa lo que quieras –Max miró al heredero de los Prescott con seriedad mientras en su espalda sentía el hormigón frío de la pared. –Nathan, vi un tornado abismal acercarse al pueblo. Llegará aquí esta noche, no quedará nada. Todo lo que ha estado pasando, lo del eclipse, las aves y ballenas… todo está conectado.

El muchacho escuchaba atónito todo lo que Max le decía y varias veces pensó que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada haciéndole imaginar palabras que en la realidad la chica no estaba diciendo pero por primera vez, sintió que no tenía que dudar de aquello. Quizás realmente sí existía alguien que se veía atormentado por imágenes inexplicables de eventos así como él era perseguido por voces y siluetas de personas que nunca llegó a conocer.

–¿Podrás detener el tornado? –a Max le sorprendió el hecho de que Nathan no pusiese en duda lo que decía pero aquella pregunta no se la había planteado ni siquiera a sí misma, por lo que comenzó a preocuparse.

–No lo sé. La primera vez que… –se detuvo. No había hablado de su capacidad para rebobinar por lo que creyó que sería mejor hablar solo sobre su visión. Se sentía extraña con Nathan. En un punto como aquel realmente no sabía si confiar en él aunque internamente quería hacerlo. –En la visión del tornado, yo estaba en un lugar determinado, cerca de él. Supongo… más bien, quiero imaginar que sí puedo detenerlo.

–¿Cómo lo harás? ¡¿Y si no lo logras?! –Nathan estaba preguntando demasiado, a la vez que sus nervios comenzaban a crisparse nuevamente.

–Mucha mierda me ha pasado en estos días. Sácame de aquí de una vez, te diré a dónde debes de llevarme –exigió la chica al notar por el rabillo del ojo el cadáver de su profesor. Aún estaba allí, no había sido una alucinación ni un sueño. Todo aquello estaba pasando.

Sin saber cómo, Max y Nathan lograron salir del granero con éxito. Aunque a ella le costó bastante más que a él, hizo todo el esfuerzo del mundo por mantenerse en pie y así evitar que Nathan desviara su atención del objetivo principal, el cual era irse a la mierda de allí. Realmente, no sabía si era porque el chico estaba asquerosamente drogado pero lucía bastante menos agresivo que de costumbre y aunque tenía sus momentos de paranoia, había un aura de satisfacción alrededor suyo.

Era incomprensible para un adolescente con problemas mentales que acababa de matar a un hombre, pero visto desde otro ángulo, Max supuso que quizás él había estado reteniendo demasiado rencor por mucho tiempo. Algo explotó dentro de Nathan al enterarse lo de Rachel y quizás, el saber que estaba muerta y que había "vengado" su asesinato de alguna manera daba algo de tranquilidad a su alma.

Era una mezcla de sentimientos lo que Nathan vivía en su interior: estaba la culpa, la ira, el desengaño y el sentirse traicionado y partícipe de todo lo que le sucedió a Rachel, pero a su vez, había dado fin a la vida de un enfermo que ya no podría hacerle daño a nadie más.

Subieron a la camioneta todoterreno de Nathan y una vez Max estuvo sentada en el asiento del acompañante, su cuerpo se aflojó. Fue como si abandonar ese lugar hiciera que miles de tensiones dejaran su cuerpo y que comenzara a mentalizarse de que lo que estaba por hacer, seguramente sería lo último que haría en su vida.

Estaba drogada, muy drogada. Y casi inconsciente de nuevo cuando su compañero le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. A su vez, se sentía cansada y quería dormir. Necesitaba dormir mientras escuchaba el ronroneo del motor bajo de sus pies.

Lo único que se permitió fue darle las indicaciones al joven, hacia dónde debía de llevarla. No podía decirle el punto específico tampoco quería contarle toda la verdad. Además de que se sentía mucho más débil que antes, tenía miedo de confiar. Nathan se estaba comportando demasiado bien para una situación de esa índole, pero si Max había aprendido algo en esos dos días era que no debía de confiar en nadie. No por ahora. La confianza y el descuido fueron lo que se llevaron la vida de Chloe.

La puerta de la camioneta se abrió y se vio obligada a abrir los ojos, por un momento le pareció oír la voz de Jefferson y se aterró pero no era él. Siendo muy distinto a la primera vez, se sintió aliviada al ver el rostro de Nathan.

Intentó mover sus piernas pero sin resultado, ya que parecía que aún las tuviese rodeadas con cinta de aislar. Por lo que, con un gesto que tomó desprevenido al chico que tenía en frente, elevó sus brazos en señal de que le ayudase a salir del vehículo.

Como era de esperarse, sus piernas no le sostuvieron, haciendo que cayera esta vez hacia el frente y en un auto reflejo, Nathan la sostuvo rodeándola con los brazos a su vez que él mismo también casi pierde el equilibrio por el impacto.

Max tenía su rostro presionado contra el cuello del joven y el calor que éste emanaba hacía que el frío proveniente desde el mar fuese un poco menor. Él tenía sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño torso, apretándolo con fuerza pero sin herirle y ella suspiró agotada. Tenía esa extraña fragancia a tabaco que también poseía Chloe y aunque ambos no podían ser más opuestos había ciertos paralelismos que hacían concluir a Max de que ellos dos, Chloe y Nathan, eran ambos unos adolescentes con problemas que se refugiaban en las drogas y que, de alguna manera u otra, se preocupaban por ella.

Se separó de él algo avergonzada por la situación y le miró furtivamente como pudo, un par de segundos. Él no se percató, pero lejos de su rostro demacrado por las emociones y las sustancias, tenía un extraño tono rojizo en los pómulos y un peculiar brillo en sus ojos siempre tan opacos. ¿Qué era aquello? Quizás fuese el motivo y el leve arrepentimiento de no haberse conocido un poco más, pero ya era muy tarde. Si existía la chance de volverse a ver, Max estaba segura de que se tomaría la molestia de conocer un poco más a Nathan. Él le había ayudado sin hacer demasiadas preguntas y aunque aún no confiaba plenamente en él, algo en el fondo le decía que había tenido sus motivos para ser un hijo de puta.

Si bien Nathan quiso saber hacia dónde se dirigía Max, ella se negó y comenzó a dirigirse lentamente hacia el camino rodeado de eucaliptos y pinos que llevaba al faro. Se perdió entre la vegetación y aunque varias veces tuvo que detenerse para retomar fuerzas, hizo el trayecto con toda la esperanza del mundo, creyendo que todo se podría solucionar.

El sol hacía bastante tiempo había desaparecido y el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes negras. El viento aumentaba cada vez más su intensidad y el cuerpo de la chica ya no resistía el agotamiento y mareo que poseía, empezando a sucumbir lentamente.

Apretó los puños obligando a sus piernas a mantenerse firmes pero apenas un par de pasos después, las primeras gotas empezaron a caer acompañadas de relámpagos y truenos que ensordecieron sus oídos, aumentando así el mareo que ya arrastraba desde un principio. Las ráfagas de viento eran insoportablemente fuertes para su pequeño cuerpo y entonces, cayó de rodillas.

Un zumbido le estremeció el cerebro, viéndose obligada a llevar ambas manos a su cabeza, intentando en vano que la molestia parase pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, todo a su alrededor se encontraba a oscuras y fue ahí cuando sintió como su rostro entraba en contacto con la tierra mojada.

Había perdido el conocimiento nuevamente y tenía mucho miedo. Temía que al despertar ya nada estuviese allí y, como le había sucedido la última vez que estuvo inconsciente, se hiciera frente a ella una escena macabra que en su vida pudiese olvidar. Incluso temía no volver a abrir los ojos nunca más. El haber perdido a tantas personas importantes para sí misma cuando estaba tan cerca de hacer "algo" le angustiaba mortalmente desde lo más profundo de su sueño.

Abrió los ojos desconcertada, preguntándose cuánto tiempo había pasado. Frente a ella se encontraba el cartel que indicaba la dirección al faro y aunque Max ya sabía perfectamente a dónde se encontraba, una paz le llenó el alma. Estaba cerca.

El clima parecía haber empeorado en aquellos segundos que la chica estuvo desvanecida, por lo que no tardó en incorporarse temiendo que la cosa fuese volviéndose más complicada. Retomó su caminar, protegiéndose la vista de todos los escombros que volaban por el aire y luego de mucho esfuerzo por fin pudo hacerse frente a la edificación, cuyo foco seguía iluminando como si nada pasase.

Max observó el tornado. Era como lo recordaba en su visión de hacía unos días: colosal y violento. No sabía bien qué debía de hacer, pero si ella se había visto a sí misma allí, sin dudarlo tenía que haber un motivo. Inhaló una gran bocana de aquel aire revuelto y sus pulmones agitados se relajaron entre sus costillas. Con toda la determinación del mundo elevó su mano derecha y puso su mente en blanco.

La imagen frente a ella comenzó a verse borrosa y pudo sentir como la fuerte brisa parecía retornar hacia el tornado y éste último retrocedía un poco en su trayecto. Y todo volvía a la normalidad. Por más que lo intentase, por mucho que se esforzara, no lograba que aquel desastre natural fuera un par de metros atrás hasta que comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza y su cuerpo le pedía que parase. ¿Qué mierda era aquello? ¿Por qué si no podía hacer nada se suponía que debía de estar allí?

Una gota de sangre se deslizó desde su narina derecha hasta entrar a los labios. El gusto metálico del fluido la distrajo y tuvo que detenerse. Comenzaba a sentirse mal y un montón de pensamientos le invadieron: quizás todo aquello no fuese más que el resultado catastrófico de jugar a Dios y sobreexplotar aquel "poder" que misteriosamente le había sido concedido. Había salvado vidas que el Universo había determinado que debían acabar, había jugado con las decisiones de la gente y ahora estaba allí.

Max se dio cuenta un poco tarde de que cuando retrocedía, alteraba, viajaba a través del tiempo y el espacio no sólo cambiaba su vida sino la de todos los seres de ese planeta. Los humanos habrían podido manejarlo pero, ¿cómo había afectado aquello a los animales y al resto del cosmos? La había cagado.

Comprendió que no estaba en sus manos detener aquel tornado por más que lo intentase, sino que estaba destinado a pasar así como el eclipse, las ballenas, las aves. Como todas las consecuencias de sus actos. Maldijo con la mandíbula tensionada. ¿Por qué, quien fuese, le había dado aquel poder a una adolescente irresponsable como ella? Podrían haber sucedido un millón de finales pero ahora estaba enfrentando el peor, su muerte y las de todos los de Arcadia Bay, gente que no tenía culpa de nada.

Volvió a elevar su brazo, diciéndose a sí misma que nunca podría dejar morir a personas como Joyce, Warren, Nathan o Victoria. Se esforzó y prosiguió aunque sintiese una presión inmensa en su frente, como si el cráneo le fuese a estallar. Sentía la sangre resbalar por sus fosas nasales pero no se detuvo. Su mirada se nubló y ya no sentía los pies.

Cuando el tornado no hacía más que ir hacia atrás y adelante constantemente, una voz familiar le llamó desde los pies del faro. Su mirada se dirigió inmediatamente hacia aquel punto ya que había reconocido la voz. En una especie de delirio, y con aspecto fantasmal, le pareció divisar la figura esbelta de Chloe y Rachel. Sin entender dio un brinco y cayó de espaldas justo en el segundo en que un bote, elevado por la fuerza del viento, chocaba contra el faro y una parte de este caía casi encima de ella por unos metros. El impacto de la infraestructura contra el piso confundió aún más a Max la cual, en el suelo, sentía su pulso elevarse y detenerse casi al mismo tiempo. Estaba alucinando, o más bien, eso quería suponer.

No pudiendo levantarse, quedó prácticamente congelada, tendida allí, mirando fijo al caótico cielo. Una mariposa azul pasó frente a sus ojos, como la primera vez. Cerró los párpados. Le dolía el cuerpo y el alma. Estaba imposibilitada por las drogas y todos los acontecimientos de mierda que había vivido. Había aprendido que cuando más necesitaba su poder, este no respondía debidamente y que quizás su mayor error fue utilizar aquel maldito "don".

Solo era una humana, mortal e imperfecta. Nunca podría conocer la naturaleza de su habilidad para jugar con el tiempo, ni tampoco iba a ser una gran fotógrafa ya que sus sueños y aspiraciones murieron cuando su modelo a seguir asesinó a su mejor amiga. ¿Tenía sentido seguir luchando?

Cerró los ojos y dejó que la lluvia le golpease en el rostro. Se sentía muy bien. Sabía que alguien la encontraría después de todo e internamente rogaba que aquella persona no fuese Nathan. Él no soportaría la ruptura de aquel vínculo extraño que los había unido en pocas horas, el pasar de ser enemigos a una dupla de héroes, intentando sobrevivir. No quería ser culpable de otra muerte más.

Pudo oír como el tornado llegaba a la costa y como empezaban a sucumbir las primeras edificaciones. Un último suspiró salió de su boca y un relámpago iluminó el cielo. Al menos lo había intentado, ahora lo único que podía hacer era pedir clemencia y una muerte indolora.


End file.
